Somebody's Me
by xMexWithoutxYoux
Summary: In a time of need Gabriella Montez runs to the one person she knows will always be there for her, no questions asked! Enter: Troy Bolton. TxG! Don't own Troy & Gabriella, High School Musical. Just the idea! Enjoy! xx
1. Somebody's Me

Heyy! :) This is my 3rd story on here, so I'm still new at this! Any comments or thoughts would be certainly appreciated. Thankyou so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it! xx

Love,

xMexWithoutxYoux

P.S: This is loosely based off of the song and video "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias. I highly suggest watching the video or listening to the song. It is really beautiful. I don't own the song, Enrique Iglesias, or anything affiliated to High School Musical. I only own the idea for the story.

_**"Somebody's Me"**___

You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?  
Because I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else

[CHORUS]  
Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me [2x]

Troy set his guitar to the side as his door bell echoed throughout his flat. He took a deep breath and stood as he walked slowly to the door. "Who is it?" he asked as he got closer to the door. There was no answer, only sobs coming from the other side.

He opened it quickly and looked down to see the love of his life, standing there, broken. "Brie? Brie, baby what's wrong?" he whispered, as he quickly pulled her tightly into his embrace. She flinched as he gently rubbed her back, god, why did this keep happening to her?

"I, I.. oh god." she began, as she once again let out a heartwrenching sob. Troy pulled her in closer and kissed her lightly on her head.

"Brie, baby. Talk to me." he pleaded. Gabriella leaned back out of his embrace, tears still in her eyes. He brought his hand up, lightly brushing away the tears on her beautiful face. "What did he do, Brie? Oh god, what did he do?" She quickly broke down into tears again. He bent down slightly, wrapping one arm tighter around her shoulders, and the other bringing her legs up. He cradled her into his chest as he quickly walked to his bed, laying her down.

He quickly climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite waste and pulling her back into his embrace. His lips resting on her neck, he whispered "Brie? Can I see? I won't hurt you, I promise baby."

She shook involuntarily, because of the whisper of his breath on her neck. She slowly turned her head to face him, and he rested his forehead gently on hers. She gently turned her body, his arms untangling themselves from around her. She brought one hand up to her stomach, easily pushing the white v-neck upward to bare her stomach. He stared her in the eyes for a second, then looked down and there he seen it.

The marks of anger. Of jealousy. Of what he claims is love.

He softly brushed his fingers across her black & blue stomach. She flinched in pain, and quickly brought her hand up, setting it on his to stop the actions causing her even more pain. He looked into her deep brown eyes, full of unshed tears. "Why? What is his excuse this time?" he whispered.

Another tear silently made its way down her face. "He said that I was being unfaithful. I, I swear Troy. I wasn't. I swear to god!"

"Baby, I know. I know." he whispered. "I have a question Brie. And you don't have to answer it, I just. Why? Why do you stay with him? I just..explain it to me."

She looked up into his now dulled baby blues. She brought her hand up, gently caressing his face. She pulled him closer, her lips just centimeters from his. "Because I already lost the most important thing to me. I already ruined what we had Troy. What he does, I deserve that! For ruining you, for ruining...us."

He pulled back slightly, a look of shock and anger passing through his eyes. He then brought his hand up, tangling it within her long, dark locks. "Gabriella! I don't ever want to hear you say that. Ever!"

"But I do Troy! I deserve every single blow, every single kick. I've become worthless since the end of us... He is the only one that gives me what I truly deserve. A real dose of reality..."

"God! No Gabriella! No!" he said, anger laced in his voice. "I don't ever want to hear that. You don't deserve any of this. None! You deserve to be loved, and cared for, and to be happy. Not beaten! Don't you ever say that! Do you hear me?"

She looked into his eyes, once again pulling his face closer to hers. "Can I stay here? Just for tonight? I just.. I just don't want to go back there right now."

He once again put his forehead gently against hers "Of course you can stay here tonight Brie. If I have it my way you won't ever go back there!"

They stopped talking soon after, laying in silence. Gabriella wrapped tightly within Troy's arms. After a while, Gabriella's breathing evened out. Troy kissed her head lightly, pulling her tighter into him.

"Somebody wants you. Somebody needs you. Somebody dreams about you every single night. Somebody can't breathe without you, it's hopes that someday you will see. That somebody's me." he whispered, kissing her neck softly. Then closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

The next morning Troy awoke to sunlight streaming through his curtains. He reached over, hoping to pull Gabriella back into his warm embrace, but quickly realized she wasn't there. He sat up in a panic, quickly shoving the blankets back and jumping out of bed.

"Brie! Baby, where are you?" he yelled in a panic. "Brie!"

He flew out of his bedroom door, and ran down the hallway, then noticing the bathroom door closed with light shining out from the bottom. He came to a stop in front of it, tapped his knuckles on the door, then pushed it open without waiting for a response.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he seen her laying in the bathtub, her eyes closed and head tilted back."Oh baby. Oh god. You scared me baby!" he said. Gabriella picked her head up, opening her eyes.

"Troy? What's wrong?" she asked. He walked across the bathroom, perching himself on the edge of the bathtub. He brought his hand up, tangling it into her hair and pulling their foreheads close.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up and you weren't there. I panicked." he whispered. She brought her hand up, caressing his smooth face. Leaning in closer to him, brushing her lips against his. "I'm sorry." she whispered and pecked him lightly.

He pulled back, bringing his hand up and resting it on her knee. He stared at her, his hands slowly sliding down into the water, and coming back up to rest on her body. In a rash decision, he stood up, and then stepped into the tub. The warmth of the water surrounding him as he kneeled between her open legs. He once again tangled his hand into her hair, pulling her lips close to his. She closed her eyes.

He pulled away, then bending down and placing a gentle peck on her bare shoulder. A long open-mouthed kiss, he then placed onto the crook of her neck.

She pulled back, lifting her hand up, lacing her fingers through his. He looked at her as he then sank back into the water.

Troy walked into his bedroom a while later. Gabriella trailing behind him, in her bra and panties. He sat down on the bed and she came and stood in between his legs. He trailed his hands across her injured stomach and battered arms. He leaned in, his soft lips brushing against her newest bruise. He pecked it lightly and whispered, "Do you hurt?"

She pulled his head closer, relasing a shaky breath at the sensual moment. "A little. Just sore." she responded. He leaned down and kissed her stomach again, then stood up. He brushed his fingers lightly up the length of her arms, her hands resting on his hips. Slowly moving upward, bringing his t-shirt with her. He lifted his arms up, allowing her to remove his shirt, but quickly pulled her closer, kissing her softly.

She turned her head, and he continued to caress her shoulder and neck with gentle kisses. He sat back down on the bed, pulling her body with his. She straddled his legs, for only a second. Being brought into a passionate kiss as he gently pushed her back. She easily settled onto the bed, opening her legs for him to settle in between. He brushed his hands down her legs, skimming over her stomach, interlacing their fingers and pushing their hands back together.

He leaned down and once again kissed her stomach, her hips arching to meet his waiting mouth. He kissed gently then slowly moved his hands back down, touching the outside of her breasts as he passed by them.

His hands then slid down her long legs, taking her purple lace underwear with him. He was going to show her what being needed felt like. How it truly felt to be loved. He dropped the lace on the floor and then returned his hands to her body. Slowly bringing his hands back up her legs. After every place he touched, a kiss usually followed. Caressing her body. She moaned out quietly at the feeling he was creating within her.

"Oh god..." she moaned when his hot breath touched her most sensitive area, causing her hips to arch upward.

He then moved, straddling her legs. After a few moments of no movement she opened her eyes. He was looking at her, his eyes, the brightest they had had been in a long while. She sat up, him still straddling her, and brought her hands up, raking her nails gently down the front of his chest. When she reached the button of his jeans, with an easy tug she unbuttoned them. He brought his hands up, cradling her face in his hands.

He gently pushed her back again, then gently got up to rid himself of the remainder of his clothing. She reached behind herself, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the ground with a gentle thud. He looked into her eyes, then quickly rejoined her.

"Spread your legs apart, baby." he smoothly instructs. She does as he says and he quickly settles in between them, leaning up and kissing her once again. He takes his hands and places them onto her breasts. Gabriella tilts her head to the side and drops her mouth open at the feeling of him on her, once again.

Massaging the skin, letting his thumbs concentrate on her nipples, working them into stiff peaks. "You like that, baby?" he whispers against her neck.

All Gabriella can do is moan. He moves his head down so that he can kiss the sensitive flesh. He kisses all around her breast, hot open-mouthed kisses. "Troy!" she finally cries out.

He then centers in over her left nipple, closing his mouth over the tightened bud and flicking it with his tongue. Gabriella buries her hands into his hair, pushing him closer into her chest. She reaches for his other hand and places it on her neglected breast, and he soon takes action, pinching and caressing. Then, he switches his mouth over to her right nipple, lavishing it with the same attention.

Troy slides his hand down her sides, and gently starts caressing her inner thigh. She opens her mouth in silent pleasure. She moans loudly as he gently brings his fingers up to gently rub her clitoris. Troy then easily pushes two fingers into her hot, tight center. She immediately thrusts her hips up to meet his hand, bringing her own hand up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her panting mouth.

He adds another finger, and she throws her head back in ecstatsy. "Oh god baby." she mumbles into his mouth. "Oh god, give me more. Troy, I need more." she moans. And he easily does what she wants, thrusting a fourth finger inside of her.

She cums soon after that, thrusting her head backwards at the feeling. Troy sucking softly on her neck. She then leans her head up, kissing his bare shoulder, trying to regain her breath.

Gabriella takes her hand and runs it over his thick erection. For a second, Troy forgets his objective, drops his head to her sholder, panting out in uneven breaths. But before he fully loses himself, he grasps her hand in his, tangling their fingers together, and bring their joined hands up to lay beside her head.

They've waited long enough, and he can't hold back from this any longer. He brings their interlaced fingers up to his mouth, kissing each of her knuckles, then setting them again by her head.

He looks down at her, unshed tears gathered in her beautiful eyes. "It's just me baby. It's just me. " he nips at her ear, and then soothes it. Gabriella leans up and captures his lips for one last sweet kiss, their tongues gently caressing and lips moving slowly. When she pulls back from the kiss, her eyes lock onto his.

Her free hand begins to move down his body, touching every plane and ridge on the way down, before finally coming to his erection. He grasps her hand in his, and helps her guide himself into her.

He grunts quietly at the feeling of finally being inside her once again. Leaning down, he kisses away the lone tear that is slowly sliding down her cheek.

"Oh god. I love you so much baby. I need you. Ohhh. You feel so amazing Brie." Troy whispers against her lips, before initiating a passionate kiss. His hands move down to grip her hips, as he begins to thrust into her at a slow, but steady pace.

He grabs at her thighs, bringing her legs to wrap high around his waist. His hands gently rubbing over her smooth flesh. Gabriella thrust her head back, arching her hips further into him, as he sinks deeper into her core. Troy then withdraws from her completely, and as she opens her mouth to complain, slams back into her, causing her to moan.

She tangles her free hand into his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers. He slams into her again and she slides her mouth down his face and to his neck. She sucks softly, making him moan louder than before. Her hands come up to wrap around his shoulders and squeeze him tightly.

She leans her mouth closer to his ear "Troy! Lean back baby. Ohhhhh. Lay on your back baby." she whispers and rakes her fingernails down his muscular back. He grips her hips and flips them so she is now on top. She leans down, kissing him passionately, raking her fingernails up and down his chest.

She slides one of her hands down and grasps his erection in her tiny hand, making him moan. Gabriella straddled his body, raising slightly, his erection still in her tiny hand, then she slowly lowered herself onto him. After sinking down ontop of him they both immediately throw their heads back in pleasure, moaning eachother's names.

He looked up at her through hooded eyes "Oh god, baby! You're so goddamn tight!" he moaned loudly. Gabriella soon started thrusting her hips back and forth. Riding him. Moaning in pleasure and complete satisfaction.

Troy reached up, tangling their hands together, pulling her further against his chest, her hips moving faster against him. His face is against her throat when he feels her inner muscles clenching around him. She then screams his name, and he knows he's fighting a losing battle, he's about to lose control.

"I am so in love with you Brie." he gasps out, the words tickling her throat, and intensifying her orgasm. They both ride out the waves of their orgasm together, rocking against eachother still, trying to enjoy the last moments of their lovemaking.

Gabriella cuddles further into Troy's chest, trying to catch her breath. Him doing the same. Troy lifts her chin up with his hand, softly pushing his lips into hers once again. She pulls away and he kisses her forehead for extra measure.

They stay cuddled together for quite sometime, Troy still deep inside Gabriella. Troy can feel that Gabriella's breathing had evened out, a sure sign she is now asleep in his arms. He pulls her body further into him and leans his lips up againt her ear.

"I love you baby. And I hope you know, that somebody's me."

The End

AN: I really hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any questions or are confused at all feel free to leave a comment in your review and I will certainly get back to you. Once again reviews are appreciated. Sorry about any mispelling of words or grammar, etc. xx

Violence against women in any form is a crime. If you or someone you know is being abused by a boyfriend, family member or total stranger please call 911 or log onto .org for information and help. You can also call loveisrespect, National Teen Dating Abuse Helpline at 1-866-331-9474 for immediate support.


	2. Author's Note!

Heyy! :)

I'm so happy with the response that I got for this story! It makes me happy that you guys seemed to enjoy it! So, I have had quite a few people actually ask me to continue it. Whether that be just another chapter or turning it into a story, I'm not sure! So I thought I would ask the most important people here: YOU!

So what do you guys think? Should I continue and turn this into a full story, or will just a few more chapters satisfy your craving?

It would be great to hear your opinion on this. It truly does matter to me! :)

Also if there is anything you guys would like to see happen or just any ideas you have about this story don't be afraid to share them with me! I love getting you guys involved!

Thankyou again!

xxxx


	3. Face Down

Heyy! :)

So with the response that I got telling me you guys wanted a couple more chapters, I couldn't not do this! I'm thinking that this may be a Three-shot, with maybe an Epilogue as a Fourth Chapter! Thankyou so much for showing an interest in this story. You have no idea how much it truly means to me! xx

Love,

xMexWithoutxYoux

P.S: Reviews are most definitely appreciated! Enjoy!

This chapter is based off of the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. If you haven't heard this song before please take some time to listen to it. I don't own Troy or Gabriella, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or anything affiliated to High School Musical.

_**"Face Down"**_

_**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**_

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  


Gabriella moaned quietly as she began to stir awake. The feel of the strong arms around her allowed her to relax for a bit, before reality struck. She lifted her head up slightly, looking at the bright red numbers of his clock, stating it was 3:27 a.m.

She gently rolled over, resting her chin on his bare, chiseled chest. Unknowingly Troy pulled her further into his arms. Gabriella lifted her finger, lightly running it down his chest. She continued to lay there and think about last night's events. The events that led her to being back in her savior's arms.

_*Flashback*_

_Gabriella opened the door to her flat, stepping in from the rain outside. She quickly rid herself of her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack, setting her keys on the table near the door. All was quiet throughout her home, and that is when she knew there was going to be trouble. _

_She quietly tip toed into the kitchen, hoping to not catch the attention of the person she knew was around. But as she rounded the corner, there he sat at the island, a beer in hand. He turned to her, the darkest eyes she have yet to see. _

_She stumbled at first, being caught off guard, but then quickly regained her balance. "Uh, Hey Baby. How are you?" she whispered. Hoping things wouldn't take a turn for the worst. _

_She crossed the kitchen, grabbing a glass and turning the water on to fill it up. The next thing she knew, she spun around, the glass flying out of her hand, shattering a few feet in front of her, and he was pushing her back into the counter behind her, her wrist caught in between his angered fist._

_"Don't baby me! You worthless piece of shit! God Gabriella! You are such a bitch!" He roared. His face coming closer to hers, the veins in his neck pulsing rapidly. _

_She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she could breathe at this point. "What? The little slut doesn't have anything to say? Bitch!" he hissed as his hand raised, smacking her across the face with all his might. Gabriella's petite body flying to the side, landing in the broken shards of glass. _

_"I know what you did! You worthless slut!" he roared. "What? Did you think you could have sex with another man and I wouldn't know? If so you're even more stupid than I imagined!" he continued to yell as he landed a kick to her stomach._

_A look of utter fear and confusion swam in her chocolate eyes, as he kicked her once again. Swearing she heard something crack, she quickly folded her arms around her legs. Trying to protect herself, but that didn't stop him. _

_Another kick landed to her side as she slowly drifted off into unconsciousness..._

_*End Flashback*_

"Brie. Baby, what's wrong?" asked Troy sleepily. He woke to Gabriella curled into his body, crying. "Talk to me sweetheart. Tell me what you're thinking." he whispered, pulling her body closer to his. She continued to sob for a few minutes, the thought of what happened yesterday startling her.

"Troy. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep running to you everytime something goes wrong." she whispered, trying to be strong. He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her body into his lap. "What.. What if he comes after you? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened..." she sobbed.

Troy brought a thumb up, gently wiping the tears streaming down her face. "He won't baby. I promise I will be fine. The only one I'm worried about right now is you. Not me, you!" he said into her hair. Pressing a comforting kiss to her forehead.

"I can't.. I can't risk that Troy. I've already put you in enough danger just by being here. I.. I have to leave! I have to go back!" she said, quickly getting out of his grasp and rising out of bed. She stumbled around the floor, searching for her clothes in the darkness.

Troy jumped up, immediately running to the other side, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. A look of shock and terror crosssed her face, and then he realized what he had done. "Oh god, no, no baby I'm sorry. It's.. it's just me." he whispered, as he pulled her convulsing body into his. "I'm sorry. You know I would never do that to you."

She looked up at him, still shaking "That's what he used to say to me too..." she sobbed.

Troy bowed his head in shame, he didn't mean to frighten her. God dammit, why is he so stupid?

Troy hesitantly placed his fingers under her chin, gently lifting her head up. "Please, Please Brie. Just come back to bed. Just stay, for a little longer. Just talk to me. Please." he begged. With the look in his eyes, she couldn't help but give in. She took his hand, and led him back to the bed. Settling down, once again tucked in his embrace.

"Brie. Baby, can I ask you a question?" he whispered into her neck, placing and gentle kiss there, then pulling back to look into her eyes. She waited a few seconds, then simply nodded.

"Do you love me?" he asked. She stared up at him blankly before nodding, "Of course I do." she whispered.

He then went on "Then I need you to do me a ?"

"Depends on what it is." she answered him.

"I need you to leave him. I.. I need you to not be with him anymore. He has touched you one too many times, and I can't sit back and watch anymore. I... just, please." he pleaded with her.

Gabriella began to sob again, tucking her head into Troy's neck. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything Troy." she whispered.

Troy opened his eyes to the sun shining through the window, lighting up his whole flat. He remembered what happened a couple of hours ago and turned over to pull his love back into his tight embrace. It took a few seconds to register that she wasn't there, and when he did, his eyes snapped open, and he jumped out of bed.

Quickly pulling on a pair of briefs, he ran down his hallway and turned the quick corner that would lead him into the kitchen. "Brie? Baby?" he yelled, hoping for a quick reponse.

"Brie?" he yelled one more time. No answer. He quickly ran back into his bedroom, swiping his cellphone off the top of his dresser and dialed her number.

Ir rang for what seemed like hours, then the voicemail picked up.

"Gabriella! It's Troy baby. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Please!" he pleaded into her voicemail. As he entered the living room, he sank into his couch, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his pounding head in his hands.

He stood up again, pacing back and forth, unable to sit. Does he call the police? Does he try her cell phone again? Does he call her mom? Should he call Sharpay? Yes! That was it, call Sharpay!

He opened his phone, quickly dialing Sharpay's number. "Hello."

"Shar? It's Troy. Is Brie there, god, please tell me she is there Sharpay!" he pleaded.

"Troy, she isn't here. I haven't talked to her in a couple days actually. Troy, is something wrong? Oh, god! Did he hurt her?" she panicked.

"No, well yeah, but Shar, please listen to me! She has been here for the last two days. He hit her again the other day, god it was so bad. I know something is wrong Shar! She isn't answering her phone. Oh god. What if... what if?" he started, not wanting the thought to be true.

"Oh god! Okay, Troy I'm gonna call her. Just a second. I'll call you back." she said and hurriedly hung up.

It had been a whole hour since he talked to Sharpay. She said she would call him back, and she never did. He called, and called and no answer. He was now staring blankly at the wall, unsure of his next move. He tried calling Gabriella again, mulitple times, and still no answer.

All of the sudden his phone sprang to life in his hand and he quickly looked at the screen. It was an unknown number, but at a time like this it certainly didn't stop him from answering.

"Hello?"

"Troy? It's Shar. Uhm.. I'm at the hospital. Oh god..." she sobbed. "It's really bad. I've never seen her like this. She really needs you right now."

"I'll be right there!"

It had been 6 hours ago since the phone call that brought him to the emergency room in Albuquerque General. He had been sitting here for 6 hours with a sobbing Sharpay and yet no word on the person they were both here for.

They had been placed in a private waiting room a couple hours beforehand, and that is where they now sat. He glanced up when there was a gentle knock on the door that was seperating them from the rest of the hospital.

A woman in a white lab coat walked in, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to sit on front of the two.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Hurst. Emily Hurst. Are you here for a Miss. Montez?" she asked.

"Yeah! Is here anything at all you can tell us? We know nothing." asked Troy weakly.

"Well technically I'm not allowed to tell you this, because of patient confidentiality, but I talked to Gabriella herself, and she said she wanted me to tell you. Uhm, Miss. Montez, Gabriella has suffered from 2 broken ribs, a fractured arm, a concussion and several deep lacerations. She is in a lot of pain right now, but insists on seeing you."

"Where is she?" asked Sharpay impatiently.

"She is in Room 114, but I want to finish talking to you first. Right now, she isn't Gabriella. She is very shaken, still frightened and emotional. Uhm, you may have trouble recognizing her, she was hurt bad, you'll be able to tell by the bruises. Just prepare yourselves. Okay?" informed Dr. Hurtz.

"Yes. Can we please see her now?" asked Troy.

"Yeah. Follow me." ordered Dr. Hurtz.

Sharpay clutched tightly to Troy's arm as they both walked down the hall. Dr. Hurtz stopped suddenly in front of them, "Are you ready?" she asked. They both nodded their heads, so she opened the door, allowing them to step inside.

Gabriella looked up as the door opened. Scared to see the reactions of the people closest to her.

Sharpay stepped hesitantly inside, but once noticing Gabriella was awake, she quickly rushed to her side, leaning down and hugging her.

Gabriella let out a sharp gasp, causing Sharpay to pull back in shock. Gabriella reached her hand out, wrapping Sharpay's hand in her own, and pulled her down into the chair right next to the bed.

"It's okay Shar. I'm fine. Look at me. I'm okay. I promise!" Gabriella insisted. Squeezing a sobbing Sharpay's hand in her own. She looked up to Troy, who was still standing by the door, tears of his own swimming in his blue eyes.

"Troy..." she whispered. "Come here. Please?" she pleaded.

With hesitancy, Troy crossed the room, sitting down on the hospital bed next to his best friend and the love of his life. Gabriella looked down at Sharpay, then over to Troy again. Tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Troy leaned over, gently swiping the tears off her now bruised face.

He cradled her head into his hands, leaning even closer than before. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, then pulling back slightly, "It's gonna be okay baby. I promise." he whispered lovingly.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story. This part is a bit more emotional and very real. I'm sorry if I made anyone at all uncomfortable during this chapter, that was not my intent. Once again, Reviews are very much appreiciated! Thankyou for reading! Sorry about any mispelling of words or grammar, etc. xx

Violence against women in any form is a crime. If you or someone you know is being abused by a boyfriend, family member or total stranger please call 911 or log onto www (dot) loveisrespect (dot) org for information and help. You can also call loveisrespect, National Teen Dating Abuse Helpline at 1-866-331-9474 for immediate support.


End file.
